Jasey Rae
by xHypnotizedx
Summary: What happens when the person you fall in love with doesn't even exist?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was just a day like any other, really. My left hand was placed in my mothers while my right swung freely at my side. We were headed to the coffee shop, not that I was allowed to drink coffee at my young age. But my mother went there to meet up with friends or complain to one of her employees. My mother was a producer for Broadway musicals. She looked much younger than she really was, passing for mid-twenties maybe. She looked like she herself should be an actress.

We could have taken a cab, or even my mom's car, but she said it was better to walk. It was a nice day out, after all and the coffee shop wasn't far from my house. I didn't care that we were walking though. The sun felt nice.

Every sunday was pretty much the same. We went to the coffee shop so she could meet her friends and she usually brought me along because I couldn't be left alone. But it didn't bother me that I had to listen to her and her friends talk because I always had Dougie there.

Inside the coffee shop I took my usual seat one table away from my mother and waited. One of the employees there, Robert I remember his name being, came over and handed me an ice cream sundae like he did every Sunday.

"Thank you Robert," I smiled up at him showing off my two dimples and my missing front tooth. He smile back, "You're very welcome Jasey."

Robert was a handsome man, one of the best looking I have ever seen. He couldn't have been older than seventeen, but he was very polite.

"Anything for your friend?" he asked me. Robert knew Dougie came along every Sunday. Sometimes he stop and chat with us if it wasn't too busy.

"I don't think so," I shook my head. Lately Dougie hasn't wanted any ice cream when we came here. He hasn't been hungry. I keep asking him what's wrong, but he won't say.

"I'll get him a hot chocolate, just in case," Robert winked at me, which meant he wouldn't make us pay for it. Robert was my second best friend. Second to Dougie.

And just like that, the boy I spent almost all of my time with walked through the doors smiling at me. I waved. Robert looked towards the door and smiled as well

"Morning," Dougie gave a big grin, and sat down at the table with me.

"I'd love to stay and talk to you guys," Robert said regretfully, "But I have to get back to work. It's very busy today."

"Oh, it's okay," I told him, "Thanks for the ice cream,"

"Any time, Jasey," he smiled, then headed back to work. I turned to Dougie, joking, "You're late."

"Sorry, I live a bit farther from here than you do," he reminded me, taking a sip from his hot chocolate, "Tell Robert I say thanks for this, if you could?"

"Sure," I told him, and when Robert walked by again I tugged on his sleeve, "Dougie says thanks for the hot chocolate,"

"Tell Dougie it's my pleasure," Robert smiled his handsome smile and continued working. But I didn't have to tell Dougie. He heard.

"So what's your mum yellin' about this time?" Dougie asked me. It took me a moment to answer. Even in his current state I still believed he was the best looking boy I have ever met. Better looking than Robert, even at the age of just nine and a half. Despite his messy bleach blonde hair, and his green t-shirt with a hole at the bottom and too-big jeans, I still believed Dougie was beautiful. He wasn't as smart as I was, and I'm not bragging, it's just the fact that he doesn't go to school. I'll read to him in my room sometimes, when he stays over late because he can't read himself but he loves books.

"Oh, she has some big show coming up on Tuesday and she's really anxious." I explained as we both watched my mother yelling on her cell phone with her friend James sitting right across from her. I rolled my eyes and took a bite from my ice cream.

Finally my mother hung up her phone, stood up, and made her way over to Dougie and I. And just like that, Dougie was gone again.

"Jasey Rae, you're a mess," my mother told me, wiping the hot fudge off my cheek. I may have been smart, but I was still only eight, going on nine years old. I will admit I was a very messy eater. I rolled my eyes again. "Come on, we're in a hurry I have to go down to the theatre for dress rehearsal which means I need to get you home."

"I can't come?" I asked her. She shook her head, "I'm sorry. But James will stay home with you."

James. It wasn't like he even cared much about me. He would stay home with me but he wouldn't really care what I did. Usually I just locked myself in my room while he ate our food and watched TV. It's not like I blamed him, our house was huge. I'd have done the same.

"Don't worry, I'll come over," Dougie whispered. He was suddenly right behind me. I smiled and nodded, then turned back to my mother, but Dougie's mouth was still at my ear, "And you're not a mess Jasey-Rae. Not ever,"

"Thanks," I smiled. My mom looked at me a little funny, but we just kept walking. My mom didn't understand my friendship with Dougie, but I didn't care. I loved him more than anyone in the world. Dougie, my best friend.

My imaginary friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

At home, I sat in my room waiting for Dougie to knock on the door. He never walked home with me and my mother because he knew she didn't like him much. It wasn't that my mom didn't like Dougie, she just wants me to make real friends, not friends with my imagination. But to me, Dougie was real. I could feel it. He was there and he'd always be there.

_Knock, knock._

I smiled and called, "Come in!" Dougie walked in through my door and I wrapped him in a hug. He laughed, "Miss me?"

"I always do." I told him. He smiled and walked over to my bookshelf holding all the chapter books that were written for kids much older than me. We was looking for one we hadn't finished yet, but lately that was getting hard to do.

"Dougie, do you know what tomorrow is?" I asked from behind him. He looked up at me, concentrating hard, "Uhm...is it St. Patrick's Day?"

"Dougie!" I laughed, hitting him, "Don't tell me you don't remember what tomorrow is!"

"Of course I remember," he sighed standing up, "Tomorrow is my best friend's birthday. And she is turning nine years old."

I smiled, satisfied. I knew he wouldn't forget. He'd never forget.

"So what does the lovely birthday girl have planned for tomorrow?" Dougie asked me, taking my hand and sitting on my massive bed covered with a pink comforter and hundreds of stuffed animals.

"Nothing," I sighed, "Yet. But I bet mom's gonna throw me a huge party. She always does," I said. Dougie nodded and stared at the floor.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He looked up and shook his head, "Nothin' I'm fine."

"Aw, come on Dougie you're always doing this. What's bothering you?" I asked him, looking him square in the eyes, "You can tell me anything, you know."

"I know," he nodded, then suddenly sprung off my bed. I turned around to ask where he was going but he simply just whispered, "Mum's coming," and disappeared. Just as he did, my mother walked in.

"Jasey, get to bed, tomorrow's a school day, you know." my mom let me know. I nodded and crawled under the covers, knowing as soon as she left, Dougie would be back.

"Tomorrow's a big day." My mom smiled. I smiled back. I knew she was going to be planning something good for me. Just thinking about it made me excited, and I knew I wouldn't be able to fall asleep. She shut the door around and shut off my lights, and soon I could feel Dougie weighing down the other side of my bed. I rolled over to face him.

"Jasey, you should go to sleep. You got school tomorrow," Dougie reminded me, as if he were my mother. I sighed, "I know I know, but I'm too excited."

Dougie smiled at me, "What do you think you're going to get for your birthday?" he asked.

"I don't know," I shrugged, "I really want a puppy."

"You have a puppy, Jase," Dougie said, "You have a hundred," he laughed picking up my stuffed animals.

"I know but they're all fake. I want a real dog." I explained. He nodded, "What would you name it?"

"I'm not sure," I shrugged, "I'll think of something by tomorrow, I guess."

"You should really get to sleep, Jasey. The faster you fall asleep the quicker tomorrow will come." Dougie told me.

"You're right." I nodded and snuggled right up close to him. He smiled.

"Night Dougie," I yawned, "You're my best friend.'

I think he said something after that, but I can't be sure because I fell asleep.

* * *

**Dougie.**

I stood outside Jasey's house with my hands shoved in my pockets waiting for her to come outside. I walked her to school every day, though I never went inside. Imaginary friends don't go to school. So while she was there I was stuck on my own, looking for other things to do to occupy my time.

Jasey came flying out the front door and through her massive yard, then right into me. She laughed and kissed my cheek, "Hi Dougie!"

"Happy birthday, love." I told her smiling. I still hadn't gotten her a gift yet. I was going to look for that while she was at school. At least it would give me something to do. "Sorry you have to spend it at school."

"It's fine," Jasey smiled, "I like school."

She had a cute way of talking out of the side of her mouth when she was out with me. She stared at her feet and talked out of the side of her mouth so that no one would think she talked to herself. Her hand was warm in mine as we walked along the sidewalk. The walk was never long enough though because soon we were at her school. She sighed, looked around, gave me a quick hug, then ran off. And there I stood watching her run away in her cute little dress, her curly brown hair hanging down to the middle of her back. And once she was inside I shoved my hands back in my pockets and walked down to the store to find a gift for Jasey's birthday.

I had to make it special. This would quite possibly be the last day I'd ever spend with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

So I was left with nothing to do. An imaginary friend without my friend to look after. I seemed to have this problem every time Jasey was at school, but I made the best of it. I walked along the sidewalk, a few people eyed me funny. A look in their eyes like "shouldn't this kid be in school?"

See, what most people don't get about imaginary friends is that we _can_ be real. We can be seen, when we want. We aren't ghosts or anything. We aren't angels. We're just friends to those who need them most. Like a fairy godmother, or something. Only better considering most kids under nine can't exactly relate to an old as dirt godmother. So that's where we come in. I don't know what it is, how it works, and how certain kids are chosen. They just are.

But every kid needs to grow up at a point. If you've ever had an imaginary friend, you know you outgrew him at one point or another. They left. That's the rule. We stay around long enough for them to get on the right track of their life, and then we have to leave. Every imaginary friend has to leave on the ninth year of the kid they were assigned to, no matter what. It's just the rule. No matter how hard it is to leave, we have to. But it doesn't hurt. Because the kid will never remember it. They may have vague memories of their imaginary friends, their parents may tell stories to them when they're older, but they will never feel as though they lost someone important.

Jasey won't ever remember.

But I will. And it's going to hurt me every day for the rest of my life. I've been with her since she was four. Four years old and now I just have to leave her. And even though I know it isn't going to hurt her, I'm still going to miss her.

And once I'm not an imaginary friend, then what do I do? No one's ever told me what my duties consist of once I leave her.

I pushed open the glass doors to the toy store and imediately knew what to get her. I knew she wanted a puppy and as much as I wanted to get her a real one, I couldn't. But a stuffed one would be alright. I found a big purple poodle, almost as tall as I was, and knew it was perfect. I emptied all the money out of my pocket, took Jasey's dog, and walked out of the store.

See, I did have a house. I had parents. Well, sort of. They weren't imaginary like I was. Well, not really. They were human, but they weren't my real parents. But I did need somewhere to live, so I stayed with Greg and Stacy, the people I referred to as my parents.

"Hi Dougie," Stacy was cooking when I walked inside. I smiled from behind the giant stuffed dog and walked into my room, setting it in a box big enough to hold it and went to look for wrapping paper. And when it was 2:10 I left the house again to go back to Jasey's school, the box in the wagon I wheeled behind me.

"Happy birthday, Jase!" I smiled and fought back tears. Happy? Today was anything but.

"What's in the wagon?" she asked as we kept walking.

"Your gift. Come on, we'll unwrap it at your house." I told her as her big brown eyes lit up.

Jasey's mom wasn't home when we got there. She was out "planning." Those we her exact words. So Jase and I assumed she was out planning her party.

"Go on, open it," I said when we were safely in her room away from whatever guy was babysitting her today. She wripped the blue paper off the box and dug through the tissue paper in the box.

"A dog," she smiled pulling it out of the box. I nodded and she wrapped me in one of her hugs, my favorite hugs, and kissed me on the cheek, "Thank you Dougie!"

"I know you wanted a real one." I sighed.

"This is enough," she told me, standing next to it comparing it's size to hers. They were practically the same height.

"When do you think my mom's gonna be home for my party?" Jasey asked me. I shrugged, "Soon I hope."

And with that, the phone rang. Jasey sprinted to answer it. "Hello?"

I sat back and tried as hard as I could not to cry.

* * *

My mother's voice came on the phone, sweet as always, even though she sounded a little bit stressed, "Jasey-Rae, how are you?"

"I'm fine," I told her, then lookd at Dougie and smiled. Something was going on. Something good.

"Listen, I'll be home in a few minutes. There's going to be quite a few people showing up and if they get there before I'm home just let them in, okay?" she told me.

"Yeah, sure. I will." I smiled, giving Dougie a tumbs-up. He grinned back. "Thanks mom!"

"Thanks?" she said, clearly sounding confused, "Sure...you're welcome."

I hung up and grinned, "Dougie she's throwing me a huge party, I knew it!"

He hugged me and we both celebrated alone in my room while we waited for people to arrive.

Only, when they did start to come inside, I realized at once the party wasn't even for me. My mom's opening night was the next day, so she threw a party for _them_ to get them excited. It wasn't for me. My huge house was filled with strangers and I didn't even know where my mother was, or whether she even know it was supposed to be _my_ day.

There was, of course, one person there who remembered. My mother knew Robert very well, the kid from the coffee shop, so she invited him. He ran into me in the kitchen and smiled, "Jasey Rae! Happy birthday!"

"Thanks Robert," I put on my best fake smile for him, I was getting good at it these days. Robert liften me up to stand on the counter and whistled as loud as he could to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone!" he shouted, "Today is a very special day for one girl. Today is Jasey's ninth birthday!"

Everyone clapped and sang to me, but I didn't want to hear it. As soon as Robert let me down I ran to my room and buried my face in the puppy Dougie gave me. He showed up not long after.

"Jase," he said quietly and I buried myself in his chest sobbing and soaking his shirt.

"I'm real sorry, Jasey." he whispered playing with my hair.

"You're the only good thing I have right now, Dougie." I cried. He sighed and grabbed both my shoulders forcing me to look into his eyes, "Listen Jase, I have something to tell you."

"Huh?" I asked wiping my tears. I usually didn't cry much, and when I did it didn't last long.

"Jasey, you're nine years old now." he said. I nodded, not understanding.

"And..." he got up and started pacing the room. "What is it, Dougs?" I asked him.

Finally he just blurted it out.

"Jasey, I have to leave you."

I didn't want to believe it. I wouldn't beleive it. He wasn't going to leave me. He couldn't leave me. Dougie was the one stable thing in my life right now and he cant to this to me. "No."

"It's the rule," he sighed, "Trust me I don't want to levae you. But I'm only supposed to be here long enough for you to start to find your place in the world. I know nine years old is very young, but Jasey, I have to. I don't want to hurt you but I have to."

"Dougie, please." I whispered. But I didn't cry. I just stared him in the eyes, begging him not to go.

"You won't remember me," he said simply, staring at the floor, "You might have vague memories of me, but they won't hurt. It won' be as if you lost your best friend. It won't hurt in the morning, Jasey."

"That's what they told me when I broke my wrist!" I shouted at him, "Don't you remember? They gave me a cast and said 'It won't hurt in the morning Jasey' But it still did."

"This won't." Dougie whispered, "You'll forget all about me. I know you might not want to, but you will. It isn't like I don't deserve it. I mean I know you aren't going to hurt this bad in the morning, but I'm still hurting you. But I never will forget you, Jasey Rae. Never"

"Dougie, as much as you tell me I'm going to forget you I wont!" I told him as he slowly started to fade, "I'll never forget you Dougie!"

And then he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

He lied to me. For the first time in my life, Dougie, the one person I truly loved lied to me.  
"It won't hurt in the morning, Jasey" The words spun through my head as I tried to fall asleep that night. I buried my face in that stupid stuffed dog and cried myself to sleep. My ninth birthday.

And when I woke up, I felt as though there was a hole in my chest tearing me to pieces. I didn't eat, I couldn't sleep, not for months and months and months. In all the pictures of me, there he was standing by my side.  
Things between my mother and I did begin to get a bit better after that. I think she actually did feel bad about forgetting my birthday, but I couldn't be sure. Either way she did buy me that puppy. A pug which I named Dougie. Just so I don't forget.  
I didn't ever forget.

That hole stayed in my chest for the next eight years.

It was there during everything. When my mom got remarried, I saw her up there with her second husband (my real father got a divorce with my mom when I was six.) that hole was there when I saw them together, as happy as I was for her. I stood in the church, my arms wrapped around my middle and choking back the tears that threatened to escape.

When I was thirteen, I had my first kiss. It was with a boy named Alex. We were at a friend's birthday party, sat in the tree house away from everyone else. We both stared up at the stars, and he leaned in and kissed me.

Funny enough, our braces got stuck together. Getting down from the tree house was a challenge and the ride to the orthodontist was a little embarrassing. I still talk to Alex today. He's a good friend of mine. But that night, after my face was free from Alex's and I was back home, I cried myself to sleep wishing it was Dougie my mouth had been stuck to.

So here I am, nearly eighteen years old, and still being nearly killed over the loss of my best friend. I guess it wouldn't be so bad if he hadn't lied to me. But he told me it would stop hurting. It's only gotten worse.

I have had boyfriends, however. I dated Alex quite a few times, actually. But it never felt right. It's gotten a bit better, now. But there are those nights when I just need someone to talk to and the one boy I need isn't there anymore.

I had to get over this mere figment of my imagination. But I couldn't.

I decided to drive down to that coffee shop I always went to as a little girl. It was now turned into a Starbucks (and to be honest, I liked the old coffee shop that was there better, but sometimes just being there I could almost feel Dougie next to me.)

I walked inside and ordered a blueberry muffin and a vanilla latte, then sat down and picked up the newspaper waiting for my best friend Tori to meet me here. A boy walked by the table I was at, nearly tripping over the leg of my chair, "Sorry," he stuttered, barely even turning around.  
"S'okay," I said, looking up just enough to see the back of his blonde head, his friend close behind him looking back at me (i swear he was checking me out.)

I sighed, thinking of Dougie.  
Every time I came to this stupid little coffee shop I just felt like he was only a few tables away.

* * *

"Vanilla latte," my order was called, the same thing I ordered every time I came to Starbucks, and I smiled at the man who handed me the drink, "Morning Dougie."

I was a regular customer here, as pathetic as it was. But ever since I left Jasey, I just come here to think of her. I can't imagine she's still living around here, but I liked to be here. I liked to spend time here.

After I left Jasey, my life was...normal. I mean, I didn't have anyone else to look after. I grew up just like a regular kid. Now, at eighteen, I'm still missing the girl who, for all I know, could have been just a dream.

But being at this coffee shop, feeling her presence, I knew she was real.

I sat down at the table in the far corner of the coffee shop waiting for Danny to join me like he usually did. Now that I was eighteen, and Danny was nineteen, we lived in an apartment just up the road. He used to be my roommate, but I can only take so many...girls, if you're following me. So he now lives across from me, which is perfectly fine.

"Morning, Doug!" I knew that accent without having to look up from the newspaper I was reading. Danny Jones sat across from me, a smile plastered to his face.

"How was your night?" I asked in a monotone voice, knowing what was coming next.

"Good, Claire ended up staying over," he said, a smile playing on his perfect, pretty boy lips.

"Got a pen?" I asked him, not even worried about the story he was about to tell me. He nodded and reached into his pocket handing me a green pen. I decided to work on a crossword puzzle, as bad with words as I was, just to take my mind off of Jasey. Days like these I got pretty bad.

"Anyway, dude this girl is amazing!" he continued, "I mean, she's so real. So down to earth, you know."

"Mhm," I nodded. "So are you thinking about actually staying with her for once?"

"Nah," he shook his head, "Hit it and quit it, bro. That's my philosophy."

"That's gross, dude." I shook my head. See, this is why Danny and I had to get our own places. A different girl every night wasn't exactly the way I roll, even if Danny does.

"Whatever," he shrugged, "Works fine for me."

"So girls are merely just sex objects to you then?" I asked him. He stared at me for a minute, then just smiled, his blue eyes lighting up and his nose crinkling a bit near the middle. I practically felt as if he were seducing me. Only he could pull that off.

I shook my head, then concentrated on my crossword puzzle, only getting a few answers. Danny read the sports section, mumbling about how crappy a certain team was and taking a bite from his muffin every now and again.

"I need a five letter word meaning 'in passionate love with'" I said, chewing on the end of Danny's pen.

He didn't even look up, "Horny."

I rolled my eyes, but did actually scribble his answer into the tiny white boxes on that puzzle.

I wished I could be more like Danny. He's always trying to hook me up with these girls, but I never want to. I'm waiting for Jasey, even though I know she's probably moved halfway across the country by now. And just being here felt like a punch to the stomach. I slammed my paper down, and stood up.

"You okay?" Danny asked me. I shook my head, "Nah, I uh....headache. I'm gonna head home."

"I'll come with you," he said getting up and following me. I closed my eyes and shook my head, tripping over the leg of someone else's chair.  
"S-sorry," I spit out, still staring at the floor. Danny turned around, then kept walking, "Mate, that bird was really fit."

But I didn't care if it wasn't the girl I wanted. I didn't care, because it wasn't Jasey Rae.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I had a pretty bad nightmare the night before and I was still pretty shaky even at Starbucks. I get the same nightmare a lot, lately. It's nothing too scary, but it's awful to me. It's just me sitting in my room, alone and dark. It's raining outside and Dougie's in front of me, but he says nothing. Then, he simply disappears, slowly ffading away like he did on my ninth birthday. And I try to scream but my voice doesn't break free from my throat. I get to panic, and before I know it I'm lying awake in bed, screaming. My roommate Kyra gets pretty scared when it happens, but luckily she wasn't home last night.

So, considering I was already pretty shaky, it's not surprising that I nearly jumped out of my skin when Tori said, "Hey, Jase!"  
She laughed and sat across from me, "Chill out, will ya? it's just me."

"Sorry," I tried to laugh too, "Nightmare last night. That's all."

"Yeah, Kyra tells me about how yuo wake up screaming," Tori said as the hole in my chest seemed to rip slightly wider. "You okay?"

"Not really," I said honestly, "But I can manage."

"You sure? You got me, you know?" she said. I nodded, but didn't say another word.

"Anways," she continued, "Did you know those two guys that just walked out of here?"

I shook my head, "The blonde one nearly did a face plant, tripping over my chair and the other one was eying me as he walked out."

"They were cute," Tori smiled like a little girl. She even looked like one with her perfect blonde curls and big blue eyes. She had two dimples, like I did, but they looked better on her. She looked like she shoulld be wearing pink at all times and chewing bubble gum. She was gorgeous.  
I was very plain in comparison, as I had always been. But if Dougie were here, he'd tell me otherwise. He'd say, "Jasey Rae, you're perfect."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Tori asked, "You are so quiet."

"I'm fine," I mumbled into my drink.

"Jasey Rae Collins I have known you since we were eleven and I know when something is on your mind, now spill!" she insisted. She was right, she knew me beter than I knew myself. We never kept secrets. Ever.

Except one. I mean, she knew I had an imaginary friend when I was a kid, but she doesn't know how I constantly obsess over him and how I know in my heart he exists. Hell, if I told her that she'ed send me to an insane asylum or something.

"is it a guuuuy?" she asked in a singsong voice, hoping I'd say yes. I sighed, and nodded, "Kinda..."

"Alex has been asking about you nonstop, hun." Tori told me, "That boy loves you."

"That boy needs to get his head on straight," I said. The last time we broke up he went off the rails and started drinking too much. He'd always try and get me to come with him, probably to get in my pants, but I was too smart for that. I don't mind him when he;s sober but I hate seeing him drunk.

"Aw, come on, Jase. Give him another chance he's head over heels and he called me to tell me about it." Tori said, finally excited we could talk about something she liked - boys.

"Why'd he call you?" I giggled, deciding to get in the same happy mood Tori was in. I couldn't be much fun while I moped around.

"Because he doesn't have the balls to call and tell you." Tori and I burst into hysterical laughter. We always were joking about Alex and how big of a pansy he was. But in all honesty, it was very cute.

"So call him and come out with me and Jack tonight!" Tori begged. Jack was her on again, off again boyfriend. I sighed, "I don't know Tori..."  
"Please!" she begged, clasping her hands together and looking up at me with her big puppy dog eyes, "Please, please, please! We won't even go out so Alex can't drink. We'll go to my place and watch movies."

"Like we did when we were in eighth grade?" I asked smiling.

She nodded, "We'll act like we're thirteen again. And maybe you and Alex can suck face so hard your braces get stuck together again!"

I tried to swing at her, but she jumped out of her chair, laughing. She picked up her muffin and chucked it at me and the two of us ran out of the store before anyone could yell at us.

Tori was one of the only things who could keep me from crumbling to peices at the thought of Dougie. But she was still only my second best friend.

Second to Dougie.

* * *

I stormed out of Starbucks, nearly in tears, with Danny trying to catch up, "Mate, calm down will ya? What's wrong."

"Nothing," I mumbled to my feet when we were out in the fresh air. I breathed it in and it smelled like it was going to rain. It reminded me of Jasey, even though most things did these days,

"Dougie!" Danny kept shouting, but I just kept walking. Finally he grabbed my shoulder and spun me around, "Doug what the hell is the matter with you? Talk to me man!"

I stood on the sidealk staring out across the street keeping my eyes fixed on one buliding across from me in an attempt to keep from crying. I took three huge breaths, then finally faced Danny, "I'm fine."

"Dougie Poynter, you're not fine!" Danny told me, "You're my best friend and I know when something is wrong."

The way he said best friend cut me like a knife and I literally flinched. He wasn't my best friend. He was still just second in command. He always would be.

"Nothing is wrong, Danny." I told him, trying my best to lie without him noticing. It didn't work. It never did. Danny was the master at lying, so naturally he knew when others were lying. He glared at me through is big eyelashes and waited for me to explain. But I couldn't. He'd think I went absolutely off the rails. He'd think I was insane. I couldn't tell him. So instead, I decided to humor him.

"It's....a girl." I left it at that. Technically, I was telling the truth, wasn't I?

"No." he smiled, doubting me, "You're kidding? Who?"

"You don't know her," I shook my head and kept walking toward our apartment complex, "But it doesn't matter because she doesn't live around here anymore."

"And you want to get over her." Danny finished for me. But he was wrong. I didn't ever want to forget Jasey. Not like Dannycared, he just kept talking.

"Listen, mate I know a chick who'd be perfect for you." he told me, "She's all into....like soul mates and all that bullshit."

"Danny," I glared at him. He held his hands up, "Fine fine, not bullshit. I'm sorry I should be way more sensitive."

"You should quit mocking me," I said with a grin, pushing open the door to our apartment and pressing the UP button on the elevator.

"But for real, bro, you'd love this girl." Danny told me, "I'll tell her to come to your place tonight and maybe you guys will hit it off."

"What's her name?" I asked. Maybe I could give this a chance. I mean, I'd never forget Jasey, but it could be fun.

"Claire." he told me. I stared at him in disbelief, "Dude, isn't that the chick you slept with last night?!"

"Yup," he nodded, "You'd like her, too." he grinned.

"You're unbelieveable!" I laughed, "You go through girls like a pair of shoes, dude."

"No I do not," he protested. I folded my arms and glared at him. He just laughed, "I keep my shoes longer than I keep my chicks."

I smacked him in the back of the head, and pushed my door open, walking into my place, kicking my shoes off as I did. I'd let that girl come over tonight if Danny was serious, but I knew it wouldn't end well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I laid in my empty apartment, weighing the pros and cons of calling up Alex or not. I mean, from what Tori said, he still hasn't gotten over me. And let's face it, the boy was adorable. He was a musician too, with an amazing voice. I also haven't seen him in quite a while. It'd be nice to catch up.

But when I reached for the phone, something in my gut told me not to do it. So i picked up the phone and dialed a different number.

"Hello?"

"Jack?" When in doubt, call his best friend.

"Jasey? Hey! What's up?" he asked, sounding sincerely happy to hear my voice. I was happy to talk to him too. I missed him, even though I've seen him more recently than I've seen Alex.

"Nothing really," I said, then suddenly felt embarrassed as to why I called. "Listen...er...You're going out with Tori tonight, right?"

"Yeah, I'm waiting for her to call. Hey, are you coming too? She mentioned it might be a double date." Jack said.

"Well see, that's kinda why I called." I admitted, rubbing the back of my neck and pacing my room, "Tori said something about Alex still not being over me."

"Oh, lord." Jack laughed, "That boy's crazy in love with you, dude."

I laughed too, "Yeah, that's what Tori said."

"So are you gonna call him?" Jack asked, almost hopefully. Don't think of Dougie. Don't think of Dougie, A voice kept telling me. I took a huge breath and nodded, "Yeah, I think I will."

"Cool." Jack smiled, "I'll see you tonight then, I guess."

"Yeah, see ya." I hung up, and my hands were shaking as I got ready to dial the next number. Why was I so nervous? He's just a guy and it didn't even necessarily count as a date. But who was I kidding? No matter what, Alex would get it into his mind that it was.

I took a huge breath and the phone started to ring. He picked up after maybe ten seconds, "Hello?" he sounded tired.

"Hey Alex," I said, trying to stay calm.

"Jasey!" he said, more awake now. Of course... "How are you? I haven't seen you since...."

"I know," I said, stopping him as he tried to think of the last time he saw me. It really had been a while considering I couldn't really remember either.

"So what's up?" he asked me. I just closed my eyes and decided to get it over with.

"Well, Jack and Tori invited me to come hang out with them and watch a few movies tonight. I was gonna go, but I didn't wanna be like a third wheel or anything, so I was gonna see if you wanted to come too?" I asked. Now that wasn't so hard, was it Jasey?

"Yeah...Sure, that would be really fun," Alex said, sounding surprised, "I miss you Jase,"

"I miss you too, Alex." I said honestly. I really did miss him a lot. He was the only boy I have ever really fallen for.

Well, besides....

The pain in my chest came back, and I closed my eyes tight, trying to shake it away. I didn't realize Alex was still talking, "....but it doesn't matter anymore, because we can still be friends, right?"

"Huh?" I asked, not hearing a word he said.

"Jasey," he laughed, "You weren't paying attention to a single thing I said, were you?"

"Sorry," I giggled, "I kinda spaced out for a second."

"Well, nevermind then, I'll pick you up around seven tonight and we'll go up to Tori's place. Sound good?" he asked. I nodded, even though he couldn't see me, "Sure, sounds good. See ya tonight, Alex."

"Bye,"

And before I knew it, it was seven o'clock. I was still getting ready as Alex knocked on the door. "Come in!" I called from my bathroom. I hadn't noticed what time it was, so I was still only in a pair of shorts and a tank top, trying to do my makeup.

Alex came in and wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me up off the ground and setting my butt on his shoulder so he was looking up at me. My head almost touched the ceiling. The smiled on that boy's face was enough to get me smiling like crazy too. "Jeez, Alex, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"I should be asking the same question!" Alex said, "You oughta put some clothes on, girl. I mean, not that I'm complaining but..."

I hit him on the head and laughed, "You're a pig, you know that? Same old Alex, I suppose...Now if you'll let me down I'll get dressed."

Alex set me on the ground gently, as if I were weightless, and I headed into my bedroom looking for something to wear. Alex waited patiently outside for me. When I was ready, I opened the door and he grinned, "You look wonderful, love."

"Why thank you," I smiled as the two of us made our way down to his car. He opened the passenger side for me, like a gentleman, then got in the drivers side.

"S'been so long," Alex commented, more to himself than to me, "You look so different, Jasey. I swear, you're gorgeous."

My face turned red and I just smiled. I never was good at taking compliments. So we sat quietly for most of the car ride, which wasn't long considering Tori's place wasn't far.

"Did I tell you Jack and I found a drummer and bassist for our band?" Alex asked me. I looked up and smiled, "No way, that's great."

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. You'll have to let Jack and I play some stuff for you tonight. If he doesn't get wasted, that is." Alex laughed.

"Him? Alex, come on, be serious. You're drunk before Jack is. Always." I said, half joking, though we both knew I was serious.

"Didn't you hear me on the phone Jase? I said I wasn't going to drink anymore. And even though we might not date again it doesn't matter because we can still be friends." Alex told me with a serious look.

So he was willing to do that for me?

And now the only thing on my mind was, _Remember Dougie, Remember Dougie, Remember Dougie_.

"Let us in!" Alex knocked on the door for possibly the fifth time since we got there. "And if you two are naked when I walk in, Jase and I are out!"

I laughed as he kept knocking, "Jack, you're dead when I get in there! Open the damn door,"

He looked at me and shook his head, "My lord, I don't think I wanna know what's going on in there."

The door finally opened and Jack pulled Alex into a headlock, "Try and fight me now, bitch!"

Jack pulled Alex inside and I followed the two of them laughing. Tori pulled me into a hug and smiled, "I'm glad you decided to call him."  
"Yeah," I nodded, "I am too."

"Tori! Tori hurry! Where do you keep your wooden spoons!" Jack shouted from across the room. He was sitting on Alex's back, Alex screaming for help.

"For god's sake, get off the boy." Tori said, "You two are like a pair of four year olds. My lord..."

We finally got the two boys calmed down enough to actually watch the movie, which I didn't even catch it's name, but I didn't care much. It felt nice to forget Dougie, even for just this one night. Don't get me wrong, I didn't ever want to forget him. I promised him I never would. But I liked not having it hurt so bad.

But Alex was only my anesthetic, because I knew when I got home, it was only going to hurt worse.

The night didn't last as long as I had hoped it would. Before I knew it, two movies were over and Tori was half asleep on Jack's chest. Alex stood up and grabbed my hand, "We better go. Thanks Tori. Get some sleep," he laughed.

"See ya, Jack," Alex have him a high five and I bent down to give him a hug, then the two of us left.

"Well, that was fun." Alex said, smiling as we got into the car. I nodded and yawned. Movies always made me tired. Alex very smoothly put his arm around the back of my chair. I smiled to myself, he was always doing cute things like that.

He parked outside and I got out of the car, "Thanks for the ride, Alex. We should hang out again soon."

"Definitely," he nodded, "Here, I'll walk up with you," he said getting out of the car. A cold wind ripped through the trees and I shivered. He shrugged out of his jacket and draped it around my shoulders. I smiled back at him.

Alex walked me up to my apartment and unlocked the door, "You can come in for a bit, if you want." I offered, "My roommate's out, I think."  
He smiled and came inside. "Want something to drink?" I asked. He just shook his head and looked around, "I haven't been to your house since you moved out. I like it." He sat down on my couch and I sat next to him

"Thanks," I nodded, "Yeah, I like it much better than living with my bitch of a mother."

He laughed and looked around, "Well, I should probably go. I'll call you some other time to hang out," he said, then leaned in, placing his lips onto mine. Only I didn't try to pull away. I actually found myself kissing him back. It brought back so many memories I had with him. So many memories of being almost healed from the pain of Dougie being gone.

A light flipped on and I heard a voice say, "Well, it's a good thing you two don't have braces anymore. Sucking face like that would result in a terrible repeat of your first kiss."

I pulled away from Alex and sat up (it was only then that I realized I'd been practically on top of him) and saw that Kyra was home, looking very amused. "You know, just because I wasn't home doesn't mean you can have sex on our couch."

"Damn," Alex joked. "Anyway, I'll see you later Jase."

"Bye," I said, speechless. Kyra glared at him as he started to walk out, seeing as she never did like him much. He smiled sweetly, "Bye Kyraaa," he practically sang, then ducked away from a punch and shut the door.

"Well, I'd ask how your night went but I can clearly see you enjoyed yourself," Kyra said taking her jacket off. All I could do was smile.

"How was your night?" I asked her. She smiled, "It was good."

"Who were you out with?" I asked, walking into my bedroom.

"You probably don't know him," she answered from across the hall, "His name's Danny."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I wandered into my kitchen and pulled out a massive salad bowl from the cupboard, grabbed a box of froot loops, poured them into the bowl and drowned them in milk, then plopped onto my couch and put my feet up. This was the way I seemed to spend every night lately. I flipped through the channels trying to find something decent to watch when I heard urgent pounding on my door.

"It's open!" I shouted, too lazy to get up. The door flew open and Danny stalked into the room.

"Mate!" he screamed. I looked up at him. "What?" I asked with a mouth full of cereal.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he asked.

"Eating," I told him as if it were obvious. He looked me up and down, I was only in gray sweatpants and a white undershirt. I had one sock on (don't as where the other one went. I honestly don't remember) and my hair was a mess. "What do you care, though?"

Danny stared at me for a minute, "You have a date tonight, fucker! Get up!"

"Danny, I never agreed to that," I sighed, "I don't think it's gonna work out."

"Doug! You always do this!" Danny threw his hands in the air, "Why? Why won't you go on just one date with one chick? Is that so much to ask? Do it for me, buddy. Do it for your best friend."

"Danny, it's not like I've never been on a date before," I sighed, "I just don't want to tonight is all."

"You haven't wanted to in months!" Danny shouted, "You aren't gay are you? Please don't tell me you're gay. Dude..."

"I'm not gay." I told him, "Danny you have seen my porn collection. I'm not gay."

Danny laughed, "Oh right, I forgot. So come on then, come out with me and my date. We're just going to dinner."

"No clubbing?" I asked, stunned, "You usually get your chicks drunk first."

"Funny," Danny hit me, as I picked up my cereal bowl and emptied it in my sink, "No dude, I think you're right. I'm being insensitive and I'm gonna start taking things more seriously."

I stared at him, wide eyed. "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously." Danny sighed, "I've been a royal jerk to so many girls. It's not fair. So...I'm turning over a new leaf!"

"You won't last a week," I laughed, walking into my room to find something to wear.

"What makes you so sure?!" he asked defensively.

"Danny, just tell me in the past month, how many girls have you been with?" I asked him.

"Uh...how many days were in this month?" he asked, a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes, laughing, "See? You are a manwhore and you need counseling!"

"Okay okay, so you can help me!" Danny said, "Please."

I sighed, "Fine Danny."

"But this does not mean I wanna become like you and never go out." Danny told me. I smacked him on the back of his head and searched my closet. I decided, maybe if I'd go out I'd want to at least impress the girl.

"Wait...you're looking for clothes. Does this mean you're coming?" Danny asked hopefully.

"Yes, I'll come with you." I sighed. He smiled, proud of himself. "Good. Well, I'll be back over here in twenty minutes. Make yourself look pretty."

"Ha. Ha." I laughed dryly. I got myself dressed and tried to rid my mind of Jasey. Why did I feel guilty about this? It wasn't like I was cheating on

Jasey, because God knows if I was dating her I'd never ever chose someone over her. But I still felt as if I was being unfair to her. I knew it was stupid. I haven't seen her in nine years. But still...

"Ready, Doug?" Danny knocked on my door. I nodded and opened the door to see Danny actually wearing a tie. That never happened.

"Lookin' good," Danny smiled at me.

"You too, you actually look somewhat like a gentleman rather than a pimp." I fired at him with a smirk.

"Oh you're funny," he pulled me into a headlock while a few of our neighbors walked down the hall, eying us. Danny flicked them off while their backs were turned and we headed down to Danny's car to pick up our dates. My stomach turned at the thought.

"I'll get Claire first. Damn, this oughta be awkward," Danny laughed, pulling into the driveway of a fairly nice house. Claire came out so I didn't have to go knock on the door and she climbed into the back of Danny's car.

"Claire, Dougie. Dougie, Claire," Danny smiled into the rear view mirror.

"Hi Dougie, nice to meet you," she smiled.

"You too," I nodded shyly, and gave her a hug. Danny looked back at the two of us again, "Nice to see you again Claire."

"You too, You clean up nice, Jones." she said. But the most bizarre part was that she didn't seem awkward or mad. If that was me, I'd have been pissed.

"I try," he smiled and drove away. Next we drove to another apartment complex and Danny got out of the car to go get his date, "You guys wanna come in with me?" he asked us.

So even Danny Jones gets nervous going to his date's door. Claire and I nodded and got out with Danny. When he found the right door he knocked on it three times and waited patiently. Finally, a girl opened the door, "Hello?"

"Hi. Kyra," Danny smiled, and she shut the door behind her, "Bye Jase!" she shouted inside before the door was closed.  
Jase...I felt like I had been punched in the gut. Well, at least Danny wasn't going out with a Jasey tonight. I wouldn't have been able to handle that.

The four of us made it to the restaurant and ordered, all four of us acting like immature teenagers, making fun of nearly every waiter that walked by.

"Okay okay, Dougie your turn. Go," Claire laughed. We had been playing this game all night where we'd point to a table and have to come up with something the people sitting there were talking or thinking about.

"Alright..." I thought for a minute as I stared at the two girls a few tables away from us. They were laughing while waiting for thier food to get there.

"The blonde one is from France. She's here on vacation with her boyfriend but she's secretly cheating on him with that redhead. The redhead isn't actually a lesbian, but she's letting the blonde one think she is so she can make her ex jealous." I said while Danny, Kyra and Claire were all doubled over in hysterics.

"I can't top that," Claire shook her head.

"No one can," I smiled. The funny thing was, I was actually having a good time tonight. Claire and I found out we really do have quite a bit in common, we both love animals and Blink 182. She wants to be a graphic designer and is studying for that now.

"Is anybody else gonna order dessert?" Danny asked looking around the table, "I don't wanna feel like a fatty."

"Dessert or not, face it bro, you're huge." I laughed. Kyra nodded and giggled, "He's right Danny. You should really think about cutting down on food in general"

"Right, right, I'll just stop eating." he laughed, "Very healthy."

The night went by too fast and before I knew it we were getting ready to leave.

"Dude, dude, check it out." Danny pointed to the two girls I was making up a story about and we all watched as the blonde kissed the redhead on the cheek. The four of us were crying by the time we were in the car.

We dropped Claire off first, and I actually did walk her to her door. "This was fun," she smiled.

"It was," I agreed, telling the truth. "We should hang out again soon. I'll call you."

"Sounds like a plan," she smiled. She really was maybe the second most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. And the most beautiful girl I could actually have considering I knew my luck was too shitty to actually get Jasey. I leaned down to Claire's height, closed my eyes, and kissed her. She smiled and kissed back, wrapping her arms around my neck.

Why did I feel so guilty?

Finally a pulled away and smiled, simply saying, "Call you later." And made my way back to Danny's car.

"Congratulations!" he smiled, "You actually got some lip action tonight."'

"Funny," I smiled, sitting alone it the back seat. Kyra hit him for me, "Danny Jones, you are awful."

He just shrugged, "What can I say?"

Finally we were back at Kyra's apartment and I went with Danny upstairs to make sure she got into her place safely. Bad idea on my part, I had to stand there pretending I didn't see them making out outside her door. Finally she opened the door and smiled, "Bye Danny. Bye Dougie it was nice meeting you!"

I would have said bye back, but I was too busy looking past Kyra and into her house to the two people on her couch making out. Looked like everyone was getting somewhere tonight.

Except, I wasn't exactly going where I wanted.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

We got back into Danny's car, Danny seeming very pleased with himself, and made our way back to our places for the night. I was quiet the whole ride home, and Danny noticed.

"You okay?" he asked me, running a red light by accident. Lucky for him there were hardly any cars on the road anyway, and no cops.

"I'm fine," I sighed, unconvincing. Danny eyed me, but didn't bother me anymore. Until we got home, that is. He followed me into my apartment instead of going home. I glared at him, "Danny I know you didn't get any action from Kyra tonight, but I really don't think it's a good idea to try me right now."

"Ha. Ha." Danny crossed his arms, "Funny stuff, smartass."

"I know," I said dryly as I plopped onto my couch and kicked my shoes off. Danny sat down next to me, looking me in the eyes. I knew that look he was giving me. This meant business.

"Dougie Lee Poynter," he used my full name as if he were my father or something, "You are going to tell me what's the matter with you right his second."

"I can't." I sighed, not knowing what else to do. I really did hate lying to Danny but I'd hate it even more if he thought I was some sort of crazy freak or something.

"You can't?" he asked me, "Dougie, you tell me fucking everything, I'm your best friend!"

"Second best friend." I corrected him, out loud by accident.

"Second? Doug, who else is above me in your list of friends because believe me I'd like to know." Danny said, almost hurt he didn't count as my best friend.

"Danny if I tell you the truth you aren't gonna believe me. There's no point." I sighed. I wanted to tell him. But what am I supposed to say? "hey, one more thing you didn't know about me, I used to be an imaginary friend for a girl who may or may not be just a very familiar dream" ?

It just isn't going to work.

"Dougie, I promise you, whatever it is I'm not gonna think you're crazy." Danny told me.

"Ha, you haven't heard me out," I said, with no trace of humor at all. Danny just rolled his eyes, "Out with it man! How bad can it be? Thatyou're eighteen years old and still have an imaginary friend or something?" he laughed.

Well, as much as I knew he didn't mean anything by it, it really set me off. I deck him in the face. It probably didn't hurt, I punch like a girl, but Danny still looked stunned.

"Mate...what the fuck!?"

"Sorry," I said, as tears stung my eyes.

"Was I right? 'Cause I'm sorry if I offended you....and your friend...?" he said, rubbing he face where I hit him. I must have hit him harder than I thought.

"You're half right." I mumbled.

"Explain, please, because you're freaking me out." Danny told me, getting up and going to my freezer for something to put on his face.

"Danny you don't get it. I don't, nor have I ever, had an imaginary friend." I explained slowly, "I was one."

Danny just stared at me blankly, "I don't get it. You're here now, aren't you?"

"Yeah," I sighed, getting up and pacing the room, "But I don't even really get it. See, I looked after this girl called Jasey. We met when I was five and a half and she was four, almost five. And I left her when she turned nine. Because that was the rule. I had to leave her, and I didn't want to. But it still hurts every time I think about her, Danny, she was my best friend."

"Dougie..." Danny started, "I..."

"You think I'm crazy." I finished for him.

"No...no I don't think you're crazy." he said slowly, "But I'm worried about you mate. You're still obsessing over someone who you haven't seen in nine years who very well MAY NOT EVEN EXIST! Get ahold of yourself, bro."

"Me!? You expect me to listen to a dude who has a different chick in his bed every night! Danny, YOU'RE the one who needs to get ahold of himself!" I shot back defensively.

"At least I've got a different girl each night rather than being stuck on a girl who you left when you were nine!" he fired at me. "Even if she is real, Dougie, YOU LEFT HER!"

I fell back onto the couch and buried my face in my hands. "I know," I mumbled.

"Whoa," Danny sat next to me, "This is really bugging you isn't it? Mate, sorry I was such a jerk but...you can't blame me."

"I know," I mumbled again. "But Danny she isn't supposed to remember me. When I left, she was supposed to forget me."

"So what's the problem?" Danny asked.

"I didn't forget her."

Danny nodded, trying to understand, which must have been really hard. "Do you miss her a lot?"

"Sometimes I think she was just a dream, you know?" I said, "Sometimes I think I'm insane, but Danny she's so real! Jasey Rae Collins, born July 14th, brown hair, brown eyes. She wanted a puppy for her ninth birthday and for all I know she didn't get it. Danny...she's real. I know she's real. She has to be."

"So we'll find her," Danny said, his mind made up.

"Danny," I was confused, "I just told you possibly the most bizarre thing you will ever hear and you're going to help me find a girl who...may not even exist?"

"Dougie. Like I said before, you're my best friend. And as ridiculous as this whole thing sounds, I believe you. We'll find her....eventually" Danny said.

"Thanks, man." I smiled. I knew she had to be real. She had to be. And we were going to find her. "So you don't think I'm some sort of crazy lunatic stalker kinda guy?"

"I thought that even before you told me that," Danny laughed, "So it's cool. It's a lot to take in, but I guess I believe you."

"It's okay if you don't." I told him quietly.

"I do," he told me confidently, "I promise. Anyway, I'm tired and since I'm sworn off one night stands I may actually get a good nights sleep tonight"

"Or you may spend a whole night alone on your couch with countless adult films," I suggested with a smirk and ducked out of the way of Danny's fist. When he was gone, I kicked off my jeans and actually fell to sleep without any trouble.

* * *

"So did you and Danny have a good time tonight?" I asked Kyra as the two of us were finding something to eat. It was nearly midnight, but we were hungry anyway.

"Yeah, we actually did. He brought a friend with him so it was a double date. But it was cool." Kyra told me, opening the fridge. "Seriously, if this guy was single and you weren't with Alex, I'd have set you up with Danny's friend. He was adorable."

I just nodded and sat down on the couch. I didn't like the way she said I was "with" Alex. I mean, I suppose I was, but I still only wanted to be with Dougie.

"So do you like him again?" Kyra asked sitting next to me.

"Who Alex?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah," I sighed, "I think I do. He's such a sweetheart, and he never gave up on me and I think he deserves a second chance"

"Well that's good," Kyra smiled, "You two had a fun night I'm assuming."

"Shut up," I laughed, hitting her, "It was one kiss!"

"It was more than just a kiss!" Kyra argued, "He had his tongue down your throat, dude."

"Gross," I wrinkled my nose at her choice of words (even if she WAS half correct) "And you're telling me Danny and you had no action whatsoever tonight?"

"Well....no...." she admitted, laughing. "I did."

"Oooh," I laughed, "So tell me. Are you going to go out with him again?"

"I might," Kyra told me, "He was sweet. But a few of my friends told me he's a player. Like a real big one."

"Well look at it this way," I laughed, "If he fails, you can date his friend!"

"Word," Kyra laughed. The two of us headed to bed after that, and I felt much better than I have in a while. I fell asleep easily and slept through most of the night.

Most, that is.

I had my nightmare again. Dougie was in my bedroom, standing there like he always is. I remember exactly what he was wearing. A brown polo and torn jeans with his etnies. And he slowly started fading. I kept reaching out for him, but he wouldn't stay. He just had this distant look in his eyes as he faded into oblivion.

That's when the screaming usually started.

"Jasey, Jase!" Kyra shook me awake and turned the lamp on my bedside table on. "Wake up, Jase. It's only a dream."

Tears fell onto my pillow as I looked up at Kyra. She looked scared. I haven't been this scared during my nightmare in a while and lately my screaming has been quiet, if none at all. But tonight, I was actually in pain.

I fell into Kyra's arms and she hugged me, though she had no idea what was wrong with me, "Shh, it's okay it was a dream."

I cried harder than I had in a while and I knew I only had this dream because my subconscious was punishing my for kissing Alex.

"Jase, what happened. Talking about nightmares helps, you know." Kyra said, sitting on the edge of my bed and wiping my tears off my cheeks.

I took a deep breath, "I-I'm f-fine," I stuttered.

"Come on, Jase. This has happened so many times you gotta tell me what happened in your dream." Kyra begged.

"My friend left," I said simply. She eyed me funny. "What?"

"Kyra, you don't wanna hear it," I shook my head, "Go back to sleep, I'm fine."

"Jase, for the love of god I do want to hear it. Spill. Tell me everything," she practically begged.

"So, I used to have this friend when I was little," I explained. "And when I was nine, he just disappeared out of my life forever. And...my dream is just us two in my bedroom. And he just starts fading away. And I try to get him to stay but by the time I reach him, he's gone." I stared crying again and Kyra hugged me. "So after all this time you still miss him?"

"Part of me thinks he doesn't even exist," I sniffed, "I mean, he feels real. But the memory of him is so vague, he could have been a dream for all I know."

"He isn't." Kyra confirmed, "Jase, if it's been nine years and you're not over him he's real I can promise you. And we'll find him."

"We will?"

"Yes. Did he used to live around here?" she asked me. I nodded.

"What was his name?" she asked me.

"Dougie," I mumbled. Her eyes lit up, "Jase...Dougie was the name of Danny's friend last night."

"I doubt it was him." I mumbled, "My luck couldn't be that good."

"Either way," Kyra said, "You're gonna meet him tomorrow. We'll find out if it's him or not. Now get some sleep okay? I promise things will work out."

"Thanks," I smiled and turned off my light.

I probably should have specified he was my imaginary friend...

So tomorrow begins the hunt for the boy that doesn't exist.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

A pounding on my door woke me up the next morning. I pulled the pillow over my head and groaned. It was too early. But the pounding never stopped.

"Coming, I'm coming, lord..." I grumbled, stumbling out of bed and walking over to the door half naked and barely even awake.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" someone shouted from outside. I did what they told me to and rubbed my eyes, "What?" I grumbled. It was Danny, fully clothed and car keys in his hands. He was never up this early.

"Mate, wake the fuck up, we have a mission today!" he shouted, hurting my years.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked him, yawning.

"The search for the girl that doesn't exist. That starts now, dude! Get dressed!" he shouted at me. So he was really going to go through with this? We were really going to search for Jasey as if she were a lost dog? I knew this was only going to make me feel worse. My stomach started twisting into knots at the thought of it.

"Come on, move it!" Danny shoved me through my living room and into my bedroom, picking out clothes for me because I was still too dead to do it myself.

"Come on..." he sighed, "Doug, you're killin' me....hang on." he ran out of the room and I fell back onto my bed. Just a few more minutes of sleep and I'll be fine.

"WAKE UP!" Danny shouted as a splash of freezing water came from a cup in his hand. I shot up, spitting out the water that had landed in my mouth and glared at him, water dripping from my messy hair.

"You are fucking dead, dude." I growled, but got dressed anyway. If he wanted to search for this nonexistent girl, by all means he can. It may kill me inside, but he'll give up sooner or later.

"Ready?" he grinned. I nodded, shaking my wet hair in his direction like a dog, and we headed down to his car. IT was warm out today, which is unusual. Maybe today would be all right after all.

"Do you remember where she lived as a kid?" Danny asked me. I nodded. Of course I remembered, you couldn't miss her house. It was huge, thanks to her rich-as-hell mother.

"Could you direct me there?" he asked. Well, I couldn't exactly remember the address, but I do know she lived just three blocks from her old elementary school.

"Do you know where Jefferson Elementary is?" I asked Danny. He nodded. "Go there, and I can get you to her house from there. But Danny, how is this even going to help? I don't think she lives with her mom anymore."

"It's a start," he shrugged and headed in the direction of Jasey's old school. Being back in the neighborhood I grew up in tore a hole in my chest.

"Alright, where now Dougie?" Danny asked. I stared at that school building and nearly threw up. I swallowed hard, "Turn right and go three blocks down." I whispered.

"You okay?" Danny asked me, taking the directions I gave him, "You look kinda sick."

"I'm fine," I mumbled. We drove the next few blocks in silence and when we were near the house I pointed it out.

"She lived there?" Danny asked, "Damn! Doug, you had it made if you were here every day!"

"Yeah," I tried to smiled, but just choked back tears, "Danny she isn't here. Her mom might be, but she isn't."

"So go ask for her then!" Danny urged, "Go on. Go knock on the door and ask." I stared at him. "Come on dude, you want this and you're never going to get anywhere if you don't ask for help."

I sighed and pushed the car open then knocked on the massive wooden door. A few seconds later, a tall man answered the door and I knew him right away as one of Jasey's old babysitters.

"Can I help you?" he asked. I just stood there in silence staring at him. After a few seconds of silence, a woman showed up next to him, "Who's here Mark?" he asked, wrapping her arm around his waist.

They were married? Jasey's mom got remarried? Damn, what else did I miss?

"This kid. He hasn't said a word, he might be a mute or something." Mark said. What an idiot. I shook my head, "No, sir. Sorry. I..."

"Listen we're very busy could you make this quick?" he asked rudely.

"Do you know where I can find Jasey Collins?" I blurted out. The two of them looked at each other, and Mrs. Collins (or whatever the hell her last name was going to be now that she was remarried) smiled at me, "She doesn't live here anymore, dear. Sorry."

"Where does she live?" I asked desperately.

"What, are you trying to stalk my daughter or something?" Mark asked me.

"She isn't your daughter, man!" I shouted at him, "Just 'cause you married Mrs. Collins here for her money doesn't make you Jasey's dad!"

"Excuse me," Mrs. Collins glared at me, "I'm going to ask you to leave or I might have to call the police."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Danny's car, "Thanks for nothing," I mumbled.

I hopped in the car and slammed the door, "Take me home."

"Dude, what happened?" Danny asked, concerned.

"I said take me home!" I repeated. Even though I saw Mrs. Collins and I know Jasey exists, I just couldn't stand knowing that I couldn;t be there for Jasey when her mom got remarried and whatever else she put her through.

"We just checked one house. That was her mom, wasn't it?" Danny asked as he started driving.

"Yeah," I choked, "It was."

"So we're getting closer!" Danny said, excited, "She exists man!"

"Danny, please." It was getting harder to hold back tears, "I wanna go home."

"Doug, I thought you wanted to find her. I thought you wanted this." Danny was confused now, "Why can't we keep looking."

"Because if we keep looking and keep looking and never find her it's just going to hurt worse!" I shouted, a tear escaping and running down my cheek. I wiped it with the collar of my shirt before I thought Danny would notice.

"Alright," Danny whispered, "Sure, we'll go home then." I guess he could sense how upset this was making me. It wasn't that I didn't want to find Jasey, because I did. But what happens if we spend our whole lives searching and end up getting nowhere. I wasted all that time. And at the end of the day, I'm still going to fall asleep with a hole in my chest. By searching, I'm giving myself a sense of false hope that one day I will find her.

"Thanks for all this Danny," I said sadly as we made our way up to our apartments, "I really appreciate it. I'm just not in the mood for all this disappointment."

"Sure," Danny shrugged, "Maybe tomorrow?"

"Whatever,' I sighed.

"Doug, just so you know, I'm not gonna stop looking. I believe she's out there. We'll find her," Danny told me.

"Have fun wasting your time," I mumbled, slamming my door behind me and falling into bed to sleep for the rest of the day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Jasey," Someone tapped on my head and I slowly opened my eyes. Kyra was smiling at me, a cup of Starbucks in each hand. She shoved one at me, "Here, take this. Then you and I are going out today. Come on, get up. Get dressed. Let's go, move it!"

"What?" I rubbed my eyes and set my coffee on my bedside table. "What are you talking about?"

"You are I are going to go find Dougie." Kyra explained.

"Kyra, do you have any idea how big this city is?" I asked her, "Not to mention he probably doesn't even live around here anymore. We'll never find him."

"Never shay never, Jase. Now get up!" she shoved me out of bed and helped me look for something to wear, "We'll go to the mall first."

"Why?" I asked, pulling a shirt on over my head. Kyra rolled her eyes and laughed, "Because you and I have tons of money to spend at the moment and we need to go shopping."

I laughed, "Right."

"And then we'll find some phone books and search this boy. And if all else fails we can myspace stalk him." Kyra told me.

"Myspace stalk?" I laughed as the two of us walked into the kitchen to find Kyra's car keys.

"Yeah," she smiled, "But we will find him, regardless of how."

"Thanks for all this," I hugged her. She laughed, "Any time. Besides, who knows? Maybe this kid got hot over the years."

I laughed, but secretly wondered the same thing. He's always been cute. Always been the most handsome boy I'd ever seen. I couldn't imagine he lost that. If he still exists, that is. We opened the front door to see Tori with her arm around Jack's waist, the two of them smiling. "Hey!"

"Hi...?" I asked, confused.

"They're gonna help us," Kyra said, "I mean, if that's cool?"

"Yeah, that's fine." I mumbled and the four of us headed down to Kyra's car to start the search for this imaginary boy. This was going to makeeveryone, including me, extremely frustrated. I was almost sure we'd never find him. It really was a waste of time. I just wish I could forget him.

"So where's Alex today?" Kyra asked Jack as she started the car. I wondered the same thing. I was sure he'd tag along if Jack was coming with us.

"He's at home. He...didn't exactly want to help us," Jack admitted.

"Why?" Kyra asked him.

"I think he's worried that if we find this Dougie kid then it's gonna ruin his chances with Jasey. I think that he thinks if Jasey finds him that she'll want to be with him. Not Alex." Jack said, "Not that I disagree. I mean no offense, Jase, but if we do find this kid I'm sure Alex is going to be a bit jealous when you fly into his arms and sit there talking for hours. I sure would be."

"No, I don't blame him." I said, and I really didn't. I just felt guilty, because in all reality, Alex was right. If we did find Dougie, I would want to be with him. Forever. And that isn't fair to Alex.

We drove up to the mall, but I didn't feel like shopping much. I don't know why I decided to start this hunt for Dougie now, when I'm days away from turning eighteen. It's been nine years. Why am I all of a sudden so obsessed? Why does it suddenly start to hurt so bad, as if he had just left again?

We only shopped for a few hours (which was enough for Kyra and Tori. They managed to spend enough money for the two of them, plus me.) We stopped at Starbucks next. It's true, we were all addicted.

"So, what'd you say his last name was, Jase?" Kyra asked me pulling a massive phonebook onto the table.

"Poynter." i said Dougie Lee Poynter."

Jack snorted, and we all looked at him. He smiled, then covered his mouth. "Poynter," he giggled.

"Jack!" Tori smacked him, "You act like you're seven."

"What!?" he shouted, "How do you not find that the slightest bit humorous?"

"Because we aren't immature children," I told Jack, laughing. Jack was probably one of my best friends. He could always lighten a mood, no matter what. He had some sort of gift to make everyone laugh. If you pout that boy into a funeral home during calling hours and everyone was crying, he could get the entire room laughing by the end of the night. It was just some sort of ability he had, and I loved him for it.

"Alright then," Kyra rolled her eyes, laughing, "Poynter."

She flipped through the pages and my stomach turned into knots. Either he was in this phonebook and he existed and still live around me, or he was nowhere to be found leaving me still wondering whether he even exists or not.

The pounding in my chest was becoming unbearable and everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. I swallowed hard as Kyra thumbed through a few more pages.

"Poynter....Poynter..." she mumbled looking through names as the butterflies in my stomach seemed to grow claws and try to rip their way out through my belly button. I hated this waiting game.

"Found it!" She shrieked, and her and Tori screamed together while a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders. I wasn't crazy after all. He exists.

"Call him, call him!" Kyra shoved her cell phone at me, and my hands shook as I dialed the number. I took a deep breath and waited for him to answer.

And then it occurred to me - what the hell was I supposed to say? "oh, hey it's Jasey. You were my imaginary friend until I was nine. Call me back when you get this. Thanks." ?

I kept waiting for it to ring and the butterflies came back. I tapped my fingers on the table while three pairs of eyes watched me, waiting for him to answer.

But he didn't. It went to voicemail. However, my heart nearly stopped when I heard his voice.

"Hey, it's Dougie. I'm not here right now but if you leave your name and number I can call you back....yeah..." there were a few other noises, and then it ended. I hung up, my chest aching. I finally heard his voice. He sounded almost exactly the same, just older. His voice still had that little boy sound to it. He existed.

"Did he answer?" he all wanted to know. I shook my head, "No it went to voicemail."

"So why didn't you leave a message!?" Tori asked.

"Because," I sighed, "That's not something he's going to want to hear over an answering machine. Besides he might not even remember me. I'll call back later, I promise."

And I would. I'd call back and I'd ask him if he remembered me. I needed to see him. I needed to hear him tell me he missed me and he was sorry he left me. I was tempted to call back, just to listen to the recording of his voice. Hearing it made me feel a little bit better, but it also tore the hole in my chest a tiny bit bigger. I was so close, but still so far from seeing him.

Alex came through the door then, taking the seat next to me, "Did we find him?" he asked.

"Kinda," Kyra explained, "We found his phone number. He just didn't answer. And Jasey won't leave a message."

"I'll call back!" I said. The butterflies in my stomach were now just excitement. It was all just a matter of time before he answered his phone. I took a deep breath and for the first time in a long time I finally felt a tiny bit happy.

"Oh," Alex sighed and nodded, but didn't say anything more. I really did feel bad for doing this to him. I know how crappy he must feel, only being second best. Only being used until I can find the person I really want. But at the time, I didn't even know Dougie was real. Alex was the best I could have. At the time. Just not now.

"Come with me," I got up and grabbed Alex's hands, pulling him outside. "You seem upset."

"Well, can you blame me?" he asked, staring at the ground, kicking a rock around, "I'm being replaced."

"You're not being replaced," I promised him, "I haven't even talked to Dougie yet. I shouldn't even get my hopes up. He may have forgotten me. He may hate me. I don't know."

"Well tell me something, Jasey," he said, finally looking into my eyes and grabbing both my hands, "Is he what you want? After he left you. After nine years, is he what you want?"

"Alex, I..."

"Tell the truth, Jasey and don't sugarcoat it to try and spare my feelings. I'm not a little kid. I can handle it. Is he what you want?"

I stared at him, the look of pain in his eyes. I stared at the floor and mumbled, "Yes."

"Alright," he nodded, "Fair enough."

"You're angry," I mumbled, tears flooding my eyes and spilling over onto my cheeks. I looked up at him, "You're mad at me, aren't you?"

He smiled and wrapped his big arms around me, "No," he told me, "I'm not mad. Disappointed, maybe. But not mad. I promise."

I buried my face in his chest and sniffled, "But you aren't being replaced Alex."

"I know," he nodded, the pulled away and grabbed my hand, smiling. "Come with me. I have something I want to show you."

I followed Alex back to his car and we drove back to his place. He sat down on a chair and I sat across from him on the couch. He picked up his guitar and smiled, then began playing.

Lights out, I still hear the rain,  
These images that fill my head,  
Now keep my fingers from making mistakes,  
Tell my voice what it takes, To speak up,  
Speak up,  
and keep my conscience clean when I wake.

Don't make this easy, I want you to mean it,  
Jasey. say you'll mean it  
You're dressed to kill,  
I'm calling you out, don't waste your time on me

Now there's an aching in my back;  
a stabbing pain that says I lack,  
the common sense and confidence,  
to bring an end to promises,  
that I make in times of desperate conversation,  
hoping my night could be better than theirs in the end.  
Just say when.

Don't make this easy,  
I want you to mean it,  
Jasey. say you'll mean it  
You're dressed to kill,  
I'm calling you out, don't waste your time on me

I smiled, tears filling my eyes again and as Alex set his guitar down, I took it's place in his arms. I kissed him on the cheek and closed my eyes, burying my face in his shoulder.

"Thank you," I whispered. He smiled, "You're welcome. And Jasey?"

"Hmm?" I looked up and Alex smiled at me.

"Go get my phone, and call Dougie back."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I slept for a good few hours that day. My phone rang a few times, but I didn't care enough to answer it. And it couldn't have been that important considering they never did leave a message. I finally did crawl out of bed around seven, but I was still tired.

I read somewhere that when you're depressed you sleep a lot. I'm beginning to wonder if I am depressed and if it's going to become a problem.

I shuffled into the kitchen, squinting because the light hurt my eyes, and pulled a beer out of my fridge. I really didn't even know why it was in there considering I hardly ever drink at all, but I had a few in there. I flopped onto my couch and looked through the channels on my TV. Of course, there was nothing on so I ended up watching some stupid teen movie. After about an hour I was on my third drink.

I guess I just liked to drink in self-pity. I hardly ever get wasted either. I only do that when I'm with friends and on a good night. But for whatever reason I got absolutely trashed on my own. I hated this feeling. I really did. And I knew alcohol wouldn't solve anything, but I didn't care.

My phone rang around nine. I pushed myself off the couch and searched around for the phone

"Yesssss?" I slurred into the phone, laughing as I did.

"Dougie?" he voice asked. Even in my state of mind at that moment I knew it was Claire.

"Claaaaire, whuddup?" I asked, sitting back down on the couch and putting my feet up, pressing the phone to my ear.

"Nothing, really. Just wanted to see what you were up to," she told me.

"I am up to no good," I told her giggling into the phone.

"You're drunk, aren't you Dougie?" she guess.

"Noooo, I am not." I confirmed, though it wouldn't fool anyone the way I was speaking.

"Seriously, Dougie, I'm a little worried you're going to do something stupid." Claire asked, sounding concerned, "do you want me to come over there?"

"Only if you're coming to punish me," I laughed.

"Dougie....lay off the alcohol tonight, okay?" she asked me seriously. I nodded and rolled my eyes, "Okay Claire, I will."

"And I'm calling Danny to make sure he watches out for you." she said.

"I'm eighteen fucking years old I don't need a babysitter," I sighed, but she had already hung up. I slammed the phone back on the hook and walked back into my bedroom to fall asleep for the rest of the night and most of the next day.

The phone kept ringing the next day too, but I slept right through it. Whoever it was didn't bother leaving a message so I didn't bother calling back. To me, it was no big deal. Nothing was anymore.

Nothing except finding Jasey, which probably wasn't going to happen

I woke up the next day around one with an awful hangover. My head was throbbing and every noise seemed to hurt my ears. Especially Danny's pounding on my door.

"What!?" I opened the door, rubbing my eyes.

"You okay?" he asked me, "Claire called last night. Said you were wasted."

"Yeah," I mumbled, "I've got a headache, but it's not too bad."

"No, mate, I mean are you alright? Ever since yesterday you've been so out of it." he said seriously, "If it's this Jasey chick, Doug, we're going to find her. You gotta believe me."

My stomach lurched at her name and I was literally bent over with my arms around my torso, "Sure Danny. I'll talk to you later."

"Call if you need anything," he said quietly, at a loss for what was going on I guess. I just nodded and shut the door then got a few asprin and flopped onto my couch.

The ringing phone caused me to fly my hands up the my ears. Every noise seemd to be amplified. "Ow..." I walked over and picked up the phone, "Hullo?" I mumbled.

"Is this Dougie?" a voice asked me.

"Yup, this is him." I said, "Could you quiet down a tiny bit man?"

"Sure," he laughed, then turned serious again, "I need you to do me a favor."

* * *

I tried calling Dougie almost every hour on the hour all day that day. He never picked up, but I loved hearing his sweet voice on his answering machine. It made me feel closer to him, even though I was still so far. I sat with Alex that night, and even though I felt bad, he kept pressuring me to try Dougie again.

"Call him back," he'd tell me after about an hour. I'd just smile and dial the number with no luck.

"I'm sorry," he sighed, putting his arm around me and hugging me. "We'll find him."

But I was convinced we wouldn't and my eyes filled with tears. Alex hugged me tight and I started crying, "I just miss him so much."

"You guys were really close," he said, an assumption, not a question. I nodded into his chest, "He was my best friend." I didn't even care that my voice cracked.

"So he's gotta remember you then," Alex whispered. Even though I knew it hurt him, I think he was slowly accepting the fact that I still loved Dougie and I couldn't respect him more for that. "Thank you."

"Any time," he nodded, "I just don't want to see you like this. I can see what it does to you every time someone so much as says his name. It kill you, Jase, and you're tearing up at the seams. And as much as I wish you'd love me because I'm right here I understand that you're still in love with Dougie. And even though I still love you I only want you to be happy. That's why I want to help."

My eyes started watering again. "Don't cry, babe," he smiled, wrapping me in his arms again.

"I'm such a jerk," I sobbed, soaking one of my favorite of Alex's shirts, "You're right here. You're giving me your all. And I'm still going after this guy who I haven't seen since I was nine years old."

"You're not a jerk," Alex whispered, "You can't help it. I get that. Don't worry, as long as you don't forget me all together I'm completely okay with just being your friend. Just please stop putting yourself through hell. It isn't worth it."

"Have I mentioned that you are absolutely amazing?" I smiled, kissing his cheek.

"You may have once or twice," he laughed. He stood up and grabbed my hand, "Come on, I'll take you home. And keep calling him, Jase. Don't give up."

"I won't." I said. I almost fell asleep on the car ride home.

"Hey Jasey, whether you like it or not, we're celebrating your birthday tomorrow, so you better rest up." Alex smiled as he dropped me off. I groaned, "Noooo."

I hated when they threw me parties.

"It'll be a small party. Just you me Kyra Tori and Jack. I promise," he said, "So I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure, bye Alex" I waved. I dont even know how I made it to my apartment without passing out. As soon as I was in my room I fell asleep without even taking my shoes off.

The next day Kyra made me get ready at five so the two of us could drive down to Tori's house for my "party." I was pretty excited to get to hang out with my close friends, and it was my eighteenth birthday so that was pretty big.

But I had the worst feeling in my stomach. Today was the ninth anniversary of the day Dougie left me.

"Happy Birthday!" Jack hugged me a kissed me on the cheek as I walked into Tori's house. I smiled, "Thanks Jack."

"AH! Jasey!" Tori came flying at me, tackling me to the ground in a massive hug, "Happy 18th!"

"Thanks," I laughed from the ground, "Now get off me before I call 911 and report a rape."

Tori laughed and helped me up, then got us all a few drinks. The four of us sat around for a while drinking and talking, waiting for Alex to show up.

He never did. I tried not to let it get to me. I tried to have a good time. But I just couldn't. Plus with the sick feeling I got thinking about Dougie, I just didn't want to do much of anything.

"Where is he?" Tori asked from her couch.

"I dunno, he's supposed to be here." Jack sighed, "Jase, I'm sorry he said-"

"It's fine," I sighed. "It's okay. I don't mind. It's fun without him..."

Real convincing.

"No, the dude's being a dick and he ruined your birthday and I'm sorry," Jack argued.

"Don't be sorry, Jack. It isn't your fault. And trust me." I said as tears filled my eyes, "This isn't the worst birthday I've ever had."

"Don't cry," Tori and Kyra hugged me, "It'll be okay."

"Thanks for all this guys." I sniffed, wiping my eyes before my makeup started to smudge, "It really does mean a lot."

"Anything for you, babe!" Jack laughed, making me smile like he always can. My phone started ringing from my pocket, and I pulled out my phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Jasey." It was Alex.

"Listen, I don't want to hear it," I told him.

"No, Jase! Wait! don't hang up!" he begged, "Please. I didn't forget it was you birthday, I swear. It's just that....well I have a present for you.

But you need to come here to get it. Please?"

I looked around, then sighed, "Fine Alex. I'll be right over.

I hung up my phone, "That was Alex. Listen, do you guys mind if I go over to his place for a second? I'll be right back."

"Sure," everyone nodded and I went outside and hopped into my car. I was ready to tell Alex off when I got to his house. I had a really bad sense of deja vu. This reminded me of my birthday nine years ago. Someone I really care about always forgets.

I knocked on the door, ready to yell at Alex.

"Come in!" he called.

"Alex, I swear, this better be good because I'm real pissed at you right now," I called as I opened the door. It was dark inside, and I searched his wall for the light switch. I flipped it on and when I saw those two people standing in that room my hand flew up to my mouth and my eyes filled with tears.

Alex, who was standing on the right smiled while the boy next to him stood motionless, just like me. I'd recognize that face, those eyes, that blonde hair, anywhere even after all this time. But I stood speechless, letting a pool of tears spill out over my cheeks. And the boy opened his mouth, like he was going to say something, but he just stood speechless, mirroring me.

"Look what I found," Alex smiled, "Happy Birthday, Jasey Rae."


	12. Chapter 12

****

Chapter 12

When then light turned on and she stood in front of me, I really didn't know how to react. This entire day has been so bizarre. I get this phone call from some dude I have never met before and he tells me he knows Jasey. So, I race to his house. I don't know why I believed him, really. I was sure she'd moved away from here by now.

But there she stood, looking as beautiful as ever. But I didn't understand. She was crying, as if she remembered. And she wasn't supposed to remember me. So why was she crying as if she just found her long lost friend? I mean, don;t get me wrong that is exactly what was happening. But why did she remember?

"So are you two going to just stand there, or say something?" Alex asked, smiling. But I couldn't move. I hardly ever cried but here I was with tears running down my face. Alex's face dropped.

"Jase, sorry if this isn't what you wanted. I just thought-"

"No," she finally spoke, making my heart pound faster, "But how did you..."

"I called all day." Alex shrugged, "And he finally answered. So I brought him here."

Jasey crossed the room and wrapped her thin arms around Alex, "Thank you so much." She whispered.

"You're Welcome," he whispered back, almost sad. Jasey released her grip from Alex, then turned to me. "Dougie?"

I stayed silent, afraid if I spoke, she'd somehow disappear or maybe I'd wake up and this would all just be a dream. "Hi," I whispered.

We both stared at each other again and Alex sighed loudly, "Come on people. I call this kid up, bring him over here, and you two are juststanding there. Speak! Kiss him or something!"

Jasey laughed, and I had to smile. God, I missed her laugh. I missed the way her eyes lit up and her dimples showed. I missed everything about her.

"Jasey, how..." I tried to collect my thoughts before I spoke, "Why do you remember me?"

"I promised you I'd never forget," Jasey told me, "And I didn't. I'd never break a promise to you."

"But I broke one to you," I mumbled, a tear falling to the floor. I really hated crying, especially in front of other people. I felt a little awkward with Alex watching me, too. I didn't know the guy that well.

"What are you talking about?" Jasey asked me.

"I promised you that you'd forget me and that it wouldn't hurt when I left. But it did. Clearly you've been hurting for the past nine years." I finally looked into her eyes.

"So have you," she reminded me, taking a step closer to me and hugging me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and closed my eyes, imagining we were nine years old again with no worries. It almost worked.

"Better me than you," I told her, "I was the one who left. I deserve some sort of punishment, don't you think?"

"You don't deserve any of it," Jasey whispered in my ear. "I've missed you so much."

We stood embraced like that for what seemed like an eternity. I never wanted to let go. If I let go, she could disappear and I'd be left standing here tearing at the seems. Seeing Jasey sewed up the hole that was in my chest.

Finally Jasey pulled away and wiped her eyes, laughing, "This is insane, isn't it?"

"It really is," I agreed smiling. "I'm afraid I'm going to wake up any minute."

"Me too," Jasey smiled, "Are we insane or something? Why do you exist I don't get it!"

"I don't get a lot of things," I laughed, "But for some reason, we're supposed to be together. It's been nine years and neither of us ever forgot."

"How could we?" she asked, "You were my best friend. You still are."

I smiled, then turned to Alex who was standing off to the side quietly, "Hey, I really owe you for this. I mean I owe you my life, man. Anything you want, you've got it."

He laughed, "Thanks, but I already got what I wanted. I only wanted to see Jase happy which is why I called you. Lately she never stops talking about you."

I smiled and Jasey's cheeks turned red. "Thanks Alex," she smiled, hugging him again, "And the same goes for me. Anything you want, you can have."

"I wouldn't say that," A voice laughed from the door, "He may ask for something relating to sex and then you would be stood in an awkward position,"

I turned around to see a group of people standing at the door, with Danny amongst them.

"Ha ha, very funny, Jack." Jasey crossed her arms and smiled at him, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you've been gone for quite some time and we wanted to make sure Alex didn't tie you up and have his way with you," Jack, I assumed his name was, laughed.

"Enough with the sex jokes!" Alex laughed, putting him in a headlock. The two other girls and Danny came inside, the one girl I recognized as Kyra, Danny's girlfriend.

"What's going on?" Danny asked me.

"That kid Alex called me this morning," I told him, "Said he knew Jasey."

"You found her?" he smiled. I nodded. He tackled me into a hug, both of us falling to the floor. He laughed, "Dude this is amazing!"

"Kyra, looks like your boyfriend swings both ways," the other girl that was there laughed. "I'd watch out."

"Yeah, I think Tori's right. You definitely have something to worry about," Jack laughed, coming over next to the two of them. Danny pushed himself off me and helped me up.

"Soooo, you must be the infamous Dougie," Jack smiled after a few seconds of awkward silence. He put his hand out and I took it, "My name's Jack. Alex's partner in crime and Tori's faithful boyfriend!" he grinned like a little kid.

"I'm Tori," he girl next to him smiled, "And would you believe me if I told you I have never met him in my life?" she laughed pointing at Jack.

I laughed and shook her hand. Kyra smiled at me, "And you know me. I'm Jasey's roommate."

"Wait!" Jasey stopped everyone, "You knew Dougie?"

"I told you that Danny lived with a Dougie. You protested by saying 'that's probably not even him'" Kyra said.

"Wait," I turned to Danny, "You're dating Jasey's roommate."

"We have been so close for so long and never even knew it," Jasey smiled.

"It really is a small world." I laughed.

"Alright, enough of all this!" Jack finally yelled, "It's Jasey's birthday therefore, this should be a party!"

So Alex's place became the sight for Jasey's party. I spent most of the night getting to know all of Jasey's friends and catching up with her on what she's been up to, but I was still convinced this could all just be a dream. But if it was, I decided I'd make the best of this dream while I could.

"Everyone ready....set....go!" Jack shouted. Danny, Jack, Alex and I were all lined up with a beer in our hand and when Jack said go, we decided to see who could chug theirs the fastest. I closed my eyes and swallowed as much of my drink at once as possible.

I slammed my empty drink on the table, "Done!"

"Dammit!" Alex shouted, getting finished just a few seconds after me. "I never lose!"

"Looks like you met your match," Jack smiled, "You brought this upon yourself."

The three of us looked over at Danny who was still trying to finish his drink. I knocked it out of his hands, "Mate, you lose!"

We spent most of the night either getting drunk, or telling crazy stories about god knows what (sometimes both and let me tell you, crazy drunk stories are always the funniest.)

A few hours later were all finally decided to settle down a bit so we wouldn't wake everyone else in the neighborhood up. I grabbed Jasey's hand and pulled her into another room, away from everyone.

"Jasey, I'm so sorry," I told her.

"Sorry for what?" she asked me.

"For leaving you nine years ago to go through hell. I'm sorry you didn't forget and I'm sorry you put yourself through hell for me. I'm sorry you were hurting this bad for so long." I told her.

"Dougie, you didn't have a choice. Besides, it was nine years ago. Don't worry about it," she told me, wrapping her arms around me and burying her face in my chest, "You're here now."

"Happy birthday, Jasey Rae," I smiled, leaning my head down to gently kiss her on the lips.

Everything finally felt right.


	13. Chapter 13

****

Chapter 13

That night, for the first time in nine years, I felt like a kid again. I felt young and I felt happy. I wanted nothing other than to be with Jasey and now that I finally had her back I was truly and utterly happy. Just being with her, just being around her made me smile. But it was a lot like walking on eggshells. I kept praying this wasn't a dream. But it was too real. It couldn't be.

Everyone was starting to leave Alex's place around 1am. (It was a special occasion. We felt the need to party late.)

Everyone started saying their goodbyes, Tori and Kyra giving me hugs as if we had been friends for years and Alex and Jack giving my high fives or putting me in a headlock, messing up my hair. Everyone treated me as if I fit in. It was like high school all over.

"Anyone up for meeting at Starbucks tomorrow?" Tori asked as we started towards the door.

"If I'm awake and not totally hungover," Danny replied laughing.

"I'll be there," Jack raised his left hand, his right intertwined with Tori's. Kyra and Alex nodded too, saying they;d be there.

"Hey, the invitation goes for you too, Poynter." Tori told me. Jack busted out laughing, "Seriously, bro. What is it like having Poynter for a last name?"

"Ignore him," Tori told me as she and Jack headed out the door. I shook my head laughing and smiled at Alex, "Seriously, I really do owe you. Anything I can do?"

"Nope," he shook his head, "Nothin'. Just don't hurt Jasey. And I mean it. I look at myself as her brother figure. So if you hurt her, I'll kill you." He smiled, but I knew he meant business. I understood, too.

"Brother figure!?" Jack laughed, "I mean, I don't know about you but generally I don't kiss my brother like you too did."

"It was nothing," Alex said, his face turning red. Jasey nodded, her face burning too, "Yeah. It was merely a kiss like how I would kiss my uncle or something."

"'Cause you stick your tongue into your uncles mouth," Kyra laughed, sending Jasey to chase after her. Alex caught both of them, shoving them towards the door, "Everyone get out of my house! I'll see you in the morning."

So we all finally got out of Alex's place. I shyly reached for Jasey's hand and she smiled at me, intertwining her fingers with mine. I got butterflies as if I were nine again.

"Come with me, I have something I wanna show you," I said. She told Kyra she was going with me, and I led her to my car. We drove around for a while. "Where are we going?" Jasey yawned.

"You'll see," I smiled, turning into a dark parking lot. I reached into the back of my car and pulled out a bandanna. "Here, put this on."

"Why?" Jasey laughed.

"It's a surprise! Please," I begged. She smiled, and I helped her tie the bandanna around her eyes so she couldn't see.

"Are we there yet?" she kept asking like a little kid. I smiled and got out of the car, walking around to her side and opening the door for her. I grabbed her hand and helped her out, then led her to where I wanted to go.

"Can I see yet?" She asked.

"Go," I told her, and she started to remove her blindfold.

* * *

My vision came back as I moved the blue bandanna away from my eyes. I smiled and my eyes lit up when I saw the purple and yellow jungle gym in front of me.

"Do you remember this place?" Dougie asked me.

I nodded, looking around, "We used to come here after school. And you'd push me on the swings. And we'd always play hide and seek and you always lost." I giggled.

He grabbed my hand and led me to the exact swing he used to push me on. I sat down, and closed my eyes, pretending I was nine years old again. I closed my eyes, and I was flying.

I felt to hands on mine, which were around the chains of the swing. Dougie stopped me and wrapped his arms around me. I looked up at him and smiled, kissing his cheek. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. So much." he told me.

"Really?" I asked.

"You have no idea."

I stood up and took his hand in mine, leading him over to the big empty field. There were thousands of stars out. The two of us lie on the grass, and I rested my head on his chest listening to his steady heartbeat as we pointed out the brightest stars we could find.

"Not one star up there are as bright as the ones in your eyes," Dougie told me quietly. And as cheesy as it was, I absolutely fell for him and I swear if he didn't have his arms around me, I'd probably have fallen so hard I'd get a concussion.

"Dougie," I whispered, snuggling up closer to his chest. He tightened his grip around me and closed his eyes. "Hmmm?"

"I think I love you," I whispered.

"That's funny," he opened his eyes to look into mine, "Because I was just thinking the exact same thing."

_**ahhh lord, this was a short update  
well don't i just suck?**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I sighed and closed my eyes, relaxing to the sound of Dougie's beating heart. The sound was reassuring because I knew he was there. I knew he was real. And nothing would take me away from him. Ever. He played with my hair mindlessly and stared into the sky.

He kissed my forehead and I pushed myself off the ground. He sat up and looked at me. I tapped him on the head, "You're it!" I laughed, and took off running. He pushed himself up and chased after me. I looked behind me and screamed when I saw how close he was getting and I quickened my pace, climbing up the ladder to the playground. Dougie was close behind.

"No!" I giggled and climbed a tower with a slide at the top of it. I was much too big for this now, but it was fun to pretend I was little again. I felt free.

"You can't escape from me, Jase," Dougie smiled, nearing the stairs to the tower I was at. He started climbing up them and I giggled, sitting down and flying down the red slide I clearly remember from my childhood. I got off and kept running into the field, losing my breath from laughing and running at the same time. Dougie finally caught up, wrapping his arms around me and lifting me off the ground, spinning me in circles. We both laughed and he finally set my to my feet, spinning me to face him but he kept me in his arms. We locked eyes and he kissed me. I got butterflies like I did when I had my first kiss and my legs got all jello-y.

Dougie pulled away and smiled, "You're it."

We both fell back into the grass and I laid my head back on his chest. I looked up at him and yawned, "What are you thinking about?" I asked.

He looked down at me and smiled, but the look in his eyes were sad, "I'm wondering how one boy can get so lucky as to having you. And how he can be so stupid to leave."

"You didn't have a choice Dougie," I told him, "I'm not mad and you're not dumb. Just bad luck."

"I guess," he sighed, then stared back into the sky. The look in his eyes was distant. Like he was thinking really hard. "What about you? What are you thinking?"

I thought for a minute then turned to him, "I'm thinking that fate is really funny. But I think it's real. Because I think we belong together."

I let my eyes close as I felt his chest rise and fall with every breath he took. Our breathing was in perfect time as he kept playing with my hair. He started singing softly to himself and I smiled, and drifted to sleep knowing I was safe in the arms of the most perfect boy on this Earth. How did I ever get so lucky?

* * *

I felt the sun on my face and I opened my eyes slowly. I smiled to myself, amused with the face that Jasey and I actually slept the whole night in the middle of a park. That's something I've never done before. I imagined it was early, maybe 9 or 10 in the morning. I looked at Jasey who was still sleeping. But something was wrong. The look on her face was scared, and soon she started crying. My heart nearly stopped and I shook her

awake, "Jase. Jasey, wake up!"

She opened her tear filled eyes and threw her arms around my neck, sobbing into my shirt, her tiny frame shaking in my arms. I rubbed her back and closed my eyes, "Shh, Jase it's alright."

"Dougie." she cried, "I was afraid I'd wake up and you wouldn't be here. I was afraid I'd just dreamed you were back."

"I'm here," I whispered, "It's alright, it's fine. I'm here."

"Don't leave me, Dougie." she said quietly, as her tears soaked my shirt.

"I'll never leave you," I told her, "I promise. I'll stay right here. Forever"

"Forever," she repeated. I closed my eyes and kept her in my arms until she stopped crying. Soon her body was shaking again, but this time from laughter. She pulled away and wiped her eyes, laughing through her tears. I realized tears were forming in my eyes too.

"Look at us," she laughed, looking around at the park we were sat in the middle of. I laughed too, and soon the two of us were doubled over in hysterical laughter. I collected myself enough to see a black car pull over to the side of the road nearest to the park. The window rolled down and I noticed Jack in the driver's seat. I stood up And walked over to him with Jasey right behind me.

"Hey, what's up, man?" I asked as I stuck my head in the window.

"I ought to be asking you that. What the hell are you two doing here this early?" Jack laughed.

I shared a look with Jasey and laughed, "We...kinda fell asleep here."

Jack eyed the two of us. His eyebrows raised, "You fell asleep?"

We both nodded. Jack laughed and shook his head, "Whatever dude. Listen, Alex and me and the rest of the guys are still going to Starbucks. You guys in?"

We nodded, "Cool." Jack smiled, "See you in a bit."

He laughed, shaking his head and mumbling something about how there must have been more than sleeping going on as he rolled his window up and drove away. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Jasey's hand, leading her back to the car.

"You okay?" I asked as I started my car. The whole waking up to her crying thing still had me pretty nervous. Her face got serious and she nodded.

"You're sure?" I asked. She nodded again, but took a staggered breath. I started to drive away in the direction of Jasey's house.

"Dougie?" she whispered. I looked over, "Will you please not leave me?"

"I promised you I'm not going anywhere," I told her. She started crying again. I wanted to know what was upsetting her, so I turned the car around and drove to my place. We walked in and I sat on the couch, pulling her down next to me.

"Why are you crying?" I asked her, keeping her hand in mine.

"I keep having this dream," she explained, her voice barely above a whisper. "This nightmare. It's of the day you left me, Dougie."

My stomach lurched at the thought of her having to relive that pain every night. I wrapped her in my arms, "I'm sorry."

"It isn't your fault," she mumbled into my chest, "It just hurts. But when you're here, the pain goes away. And I feel whole again. That's why I want you to stay."

"I'm not leaving you." I promised her. "Ever. Until the day you tell me you want me gone, I'll stay right here."

"Thank you," she whispered.

She smiled and pulled away. "Both of us probably smell awful from spending the night in a park. Mind if I use your shower?"

I led her to my room and grabbed my smallest pair of sweatpants, still probably a few sizes too big, and a hoodie for her. "Here, take this and go down the hall. The bathroom's your second door on the left."

"Thanks Doug," Jasey smiled and left the room right as Danny entered. I didn't realize he was awake, but by the looks of his disheveled hair, I assumed he just got up.

"What, you aren't joining her?" he gave me that lopsided grin he always seemed to win girls over with. I rolled my eyes, "Not everyone's as big of a sex addict as you, Dannyboy."

"Better to be addicted than to not be getting any." he told me, patting me on the back.

"Ha," I said dryly.

"Anyhow, I see you're finally taking my advice and getting out there. Second girl this week. I'm so proud. And you're leaving her for your third when?" he joked. Even if it was just another wisecrack, it set me off. I pulled him into a headlock, even if he was much bigger than I was.

"Why you getting so defensive, Doug?" he choked out, "Did I hit a sore spot?"

I didn't let him go.

"Come on Dougie!" he choked, getting red in the face, "If it was something I said, I'm sorry. You know I'm just messing around."

I released him, shoving him over. I sighed, "Yeah I know."

Danny rubbed his neck and looked at me with concern. He never cared much what I did to him when I was upset. He knew it never lasted long. "What's wrong?"

I fell back on my bed, "I just feel like such a dick for everything I put her through."

"Well, from what you said you didn't exactly have a choice." Danny told me. "I mean, imaginary friends HAVE to leave, don't they?"

I was surprised he wasn't at all weirded out by the whole imaginary friend thing. I guess he's gotten used to it.

"Yeah," I sighed, "But still. Danny, she has nightmares every night of the time I left her. I don't want to put her through that again."

"So don't," he shrugged. "And dude, I thought she was supposed to just forget you?"

"She was." I said, "I still don't get it. But she remembered me."

"So just don't leave." Danny said sensibly, "And you won't have to worry about hurting her again."

I sat and took that all in. It was easy enough. Danny stood up, "Well, I'm heading off to meet the guys. You just gonna meet us up there?"

I nodded, "Yeah, see you in a bit."

"Later," Danny waved and shut the door. Jasey came out of the bathroom and into my bedroom, her hair still wet and my hoodie swallowing her tiny frame. She smiled and fell into my arms, "Thank you."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I snuggled deeper into Dougie's arms, breathing in the scent of him. Taking in everything I could. It was still just too good to be true.

"Are you ready to go?" he whispered in my ear as we stayed intertwined in each other's arms. I nodded and got up and Dougie grabbed my hand, leading me back to his car.

"Listen," he told me, "It's you I should be thanking."

"Me?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah. I mean Jase, you had Alex this whole time. A guy who would never leave you. He'd never hurt you. And you left him for me and he still accepts me. All your friends do. And I couldn't be more grateful for that."

I didn't know what to say to that really. So I just smiled at him and we kept driving.

The gang was all sitting inside when Dougie and I arrived. He smiled and shyly reached for my hand as we walked inside.

"Hey!" Alex shouted, obviously already hyped up on coffee. Jack looked up and soon everyone else was shouting at us across the no longer quiet coffee shop. I laughed and Dougie and I sat down.

"Good look there, Jase." Alex gave me a crooked grin. I grabbed some of Tori's muffin and tossed it at him, "Funny."

This starbucks was the same one I have come to for the past nine years of my life. Every week I show up here and every week it would leave an empty feeling in my stomach because I remembered the Sundays Dougie and I would spend here. And right now it felt perfect with my best friends and the best guy I could ask for.

"And how was your night?" Jack asked us followed by laughter from everyone else. Now it was Dougie's turn to throw food across the table.

"Jack, you're just jealous because you'd never get that much action in a month, let alone one night in the park." Kyra said, folding her arms.

"Oooh," Alex laughed, "Whipped."

"Yeah?" Jack shot back, "I'll have you know that just last week I-"

"Jack!" everyone at the table shouted at him, stopping him from saying something potentially inappropriate. He just shrugged innocently, "What?!"

"No, please finish Jack," Tori crossed her arms, glaring at him. Jack instantly turned red and everyone got quiet awaiting the soon-to-be argument.

"I..." Jack stammered.

It was dead silent, Jack trying to hold Tori's gaze and everyone else just waiting.

"Well damn," Alex finally broke the silence. I stifled a laugh, thinking I was the only one. Turns out Dougie was too.

Tori got up, shaking her head. Jack tried stopping her, "Babe, come on it was KIDDING!"

"Oooh," Danny watched Tori walk away, "Looks like someone's sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Shut up," Jack said seriously, shooting Danny an angry glare. Kyra hit her boyfriend then got up to follow Tori.

"Aw, come on Tori!" Alex was shouting after her, trying to help his friend, "The only action he's getting if from his hand anyway!"

Everyone started cracking up except Jack. He was obviously upset. "No worries, Jack," I tried helping him, "She overreacts about everything. She'll get over it."

Jack sulked while the rest of us laughed and joked. "I'm gonna go get something to drink," Dougie stood up, "You want anything?"

"Sure," I smiled, but didn't tell him what it was I wanted. I figured he knew. He always had a way of knowing those things. Even when we were little.

"So," Alex turned to me, "You and Dougie are pretty tight, huh?"

I nodded, not looking him in the eye. I knew I hurt him. I still liked Alex. I really did. He was always there for me no matter what and I could never forget that. Alex just nodded and the two of us sat quietly while Jack and Danny discussed what they thought their girlfriends were talking about right now.

"Well it's cool you guys are together again." he said, sincerely meaning it, "He seems like a cool guy."

"Yeah, he is." I smiled, glad Alex accepted this.I didn't like doing this to him, but what else did he expect me to do?

"So are you guys together now or....?"

"I..'m not really sure," I told him honestly, laughing, "I mean it's never been said that I was his girlfriend or anything. But I like to think of it that way."

Not the best thing to say to him, I'm sure. He turned back to Jack and joined in on his conversation with Danny. Luckily Dougie came back handing me my drink. "Here you are love." he smiled handing me my drink.

I looked back at him. In my eyes, he was simply perfect. He was all I ever really wanted. He was all I ever wanted to spend time with. Dougie was my best friend. The two of us had something that Alex and I never really seemed to have. We connected on an emotional level, while Alex and I only ever had a physical attraction to each other. We were good friends, dont get me wrong. But Dougie understands everything about me. It was just something I'd never have with anyone else.

"Listen, I'm gonna head home." Dougie said, standing up, "I didn't sleep very well last night." he laughed.

"Alright," I smiled kissing him on the cheek, "I'll call you later tonight?"

"Sure," he smiled and disappeared.

It got quiet after he left. Tori and Kyra still weren't back. Everyone began wondering where they went to.

"I should probably go look for Tori," Jack sighed standing up.

"I'll come too," Danny followed him and soon it was just Alex and I sitting at the table. I had never felt awkward around Alex before until this moment.

"Listen, I'm sorry for the way things have to be." I said. I don't know why I was apologizing. I guess I just felt like breaking the silence or something.

"don't worry about it. I already told you, I understand. It's not a big deal." Alex said. He was smiling as if he meant it. I saw through him. He was disappointed. "It's probably best we stay just friends anyway. I like it this way."

"No you don't." I shook my head, "But thanks for trying to make me feel better."

"Anything for you," Alex gave me his crooked grin, "But just beacause you're with Dougie doesn't mean we can't just hang out as friends, does it?"

"No" I shook my head, "No I guess not."

"So you and me. Tonight. My place. We'll watch a movie or something together," Alex said, "What do you say?"

I hesitated. I mean, Alex was right. It wasn't like I was off limits or something. Dougie wouldn't mind.

"Sure." I smiled grabbing my drink and standing up, "That sounds fun."

Alex smiled and stood up with me, "Come on, I'll give you a ride home."

Now I know why I fell for him in the first place. It just can't happen again

_crappy, I know. sorry =\_


End file.
